Cinderella meets her best friend yet
by killer whale gal
Summary: What happens when the calm Cinderella meets a wild certain someone. Cinderellas life will never be the same All thanks to chelsea.
1. Chapter 1: Cleaning the floor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the character Chelsea. I also own my story plot  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Cinderella woke up one bright morning.  
  
"Time to make the bed and make breakfast," she said as she said every morning.  
  
"Lets go!" I yelled from down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be there in one minute Chelsea!" Cinderella said in a happy voice.  
  
"Man that girl is weird! She's happy and all day we get to clean!" I said as I ran up the stairs. The blue carpeting was so beautiful and the floor so clean. Everything sparkled.  
  
"C'mon today we get to clean the floor again!" I said yelling up the stairs.  
  
"Stop all that racket!" Cinderella's evil stepmother said from her bedroom across the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what ever u say. Freak." I said in a low whisper so no one would here.  
  
"What did you say that for?" Cinderella asked. She was standing behind me opening some curtains to let the light in.  
  
"Well you know, I'm a low life person who came here looking for a job and found this. What do you expect? Me to act like a nice girl like you?" I said with my snappy attitude.  
  
"I don't really expect anything from you. Now will you help me with floor?" She asked very politely and calm.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure whatever you say Cindy," I said softly. I hated cleaning the floor the most, Mop the tiles, use the special rag for the hardwood and, just sweep the kitchen floor.  
  
"Why does their have to be so many orders around here?" I asked as I caught up with Cinderella.  
  
"Because my stepmother said so and I do what I'm told," She said a little aggravated.  
  
"Look I'm sorry that I'm annoying but I don't know what else to do. I feel like an idiot taking orders all day," I said kind of acting like a puppy lost in the rain.  
  
"Well you really should get used to it," Cinderella said.  
  
"Well your probably right," I said truthfully.  
  
"Cinderella you're doing it all wrong!" Cinderella's evil stepsister said from on top of the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Disclaimer" I do not own Cinderella or the characters. I only own Chelsea and the story plot.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Cinderella asked  
  
"Just look at thins floor it's filthy! Look at all the shoe prints! I never want to see the floor like this again!" The stepsister screamed. She walked away laughing.  
  
"Cindy she did that just to get on your nerves. Why if that was me-," I said in anger.  
  
"Let me guess, you would of stop cleaning and walk up and yell at her," Cinderella said dully as she scrubbed the shoe marks away.  
  
"Yeah, I would of. It's 'cause she's a low life son of a gun!" I said fiercely.  
  
"I just don't know why you bother. They will never change their minds about how they treat people," Cinderella said.  
  
"Like you care," I said. That was the last thing I said to her until dinner.  
  
"So," I started, "What are we going to make for dinner tonight? Maybe mashed potatoes with some corn on the cob?  
  
"The Mistress has requested a special dinner tonight actually," She said smiling.  
  
"Biscuits? And we get to put butter on the side? That'll be a good meal," I said sarcastically. I started to laugh and so did Cinderella. I never saw her so happy. Her eyes were watering.  
  
"Umm.Cindy, it wasn't that funny," I said. I was finished laughing and she was still going. After about two more minutes she was laughing.  
  
"That was for all the funny remarks you made in the past two days," She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ok, then," Chelsea said, "What are we making for dinner tonight? I'll cook by myself, you know let you have a break!"  
  
"If you say so. Tonight you will cook chicken, mashed potatoes, and cooked vegetables," Cinderella said taking her seat in a near by chair.  
  
"Ok, consider it as good as done!" I said, "Let's get down to the good stuff!"  
  
Making dinner was fun, mashing the potatoes, cooking the chicken so it was perfect, and cooking the vegetables. The only part I didn't like was when I burnt my mouth seeing if the vegetables were at the right temperature. Even Cinderella said that they were really good.  
  
"Well that should be that!" I said, looking rather happy.  
  
"I'll take it to the owners," Cinderella said.  
  
She was gone for a good eight minutes. This is a really nice girl, I thought, I have to tell her something when she gets back. HAHAHA! There she is now!  
  
"Cinderella! Sorry I was being a idiot today," I said.  
  
"I understand, I have bad days like that too you know," She said while cleaning up all the pans.  
  
"And will you, I don't know, maybe-" I started.  
  
"Be your friend?" She finished for me, "If that was what you were asking, YES!  
  
"Great,' I told her, "Friends." 


	3. Chapter 3: the talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella or the characters. I only own Chelsea. I also own my story plot.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
That night was a lot of fun. Cinderella and I sat down and talked for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Cindy, how did you end up here? Pretty girls like yourself, your wonderful blonde hair and blue eyes, Why did they make you the one to do all the work?" I asked, not really knowing that I was being a little nosey.  
  
"Well, they never really liked me. My real mother died when I was very young and my father married the mistress. When my father past away, they made me do everything," She said. I noticed a tear going down her eye.  
  
"Cinderella don't cry," I said. I moved close and gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"I'll be fine, what about you? Your pretty, your light brown hair and brown eyes, why are you here?" As finally got to ask.  
  
"I already told you, I was looking for work," I said.  
  
"No the real reason, I can tell your lying," she said.  
  
Dang that girl is good, I thought, how did she catch on to my secret.  
  
"Umm.well.. I was sent," I started," By my fairy godmother. I was sent to help you. Any questions?"  
  
"I don't understand. What do you have to help me with?" Cinderella asked, looking very confused.  
  
"No can do. Can't tell you until the time comes," I said, smiling.  
  
" OK Chelsea keep your secrets, I'll wait," She said.  
  
"OK, I will," I said, trying hard not to laugh. We both started to smile, then the smile turned into a giggle and the giggle turned into a laugh. Cinderella and I were becoming great friends. I could tell.  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door swung open, and there stood Cinderella's evil stepmother.  
  
"What are you doing in here Chelsea? You know you two are not supposed to be communicating after nine o'clock!" She screamed. She pulled me out of the room and told Cinderella and I had to do extra chores the next day.  
  
"And as for you Chelsea, you're lucky I didn't whip both of you! Now run along and get to your bedroom!" The stepmother told me. And I did what I was told.  
  
"What ever you say idiot!" I whispered to myself as I walked down the hall. I thought about how this bad day turned into the best I could ever ask for. 


End file.
